badwfandomcom-20200214-history
Laeth'an
Laeth'an is a Lichborne mage and a member of the Cult of the Damned in the services of the Lich King. History Youth From her early childhood, Laeth’an lived in the Silvermoon City, a half-elf disguised as a blood elf. Her family was a family of warriors, yet she didn’t share their fighting prowess – instead she had an affinity for magic, especially for the arcane (but she exhibited a certain degree of control over the school of the Frost, too). In her teenage years, she was trained by the Kirin Tor and later got promoted to a full-fledged mage. Northrend After a few years of mage service and a few unimportant adventures, she got assigned to an unnamed squadron sent to Northrend after the defeat of the Lich King. Tasked with finding out the cause of the Scourge’s passivity, Laeth’an and the rest of her squadron traveled to Northrend by a ship, yet they had to continue on foot to avoid getting shot down from the sky. The area was protected by very powerful wards, which prevented the company from teleporting. Eventually, the squadron got lost, they were running short of supplies and the mages were literally freezing to death, making any spells impossible. The frost was harsh and the company’s numbers were diminishing with each passing day. Laeth’an was slowly losing hope and, upon seeing most of their company fall, she decided that there was no solution, and froze herself and two of her remaining companions into ice blocks. She hoped that their corpses, partially conserved in ice blocks, would not fall into the hands of Lich King’s minions... Yet she was wrong. Rise Laeth'an and her companions were found by the Lich King's servants and their bodies were transported into the Icecrown Citadel. Upon getting examined by Kel'Thuzad, the lich asked the Lich King if he could raise them, and upon getting approval, the lich returned to the chamber where he left the body only to find the magical ice weakening and melting. Left with no other choice, he raised Laeth'an as first of the Lichborne and, even though the mage was a little confused, she quickly adapted to her new life.https://horzkasvk.tumblr.com/post/170201914637/the-child-of-frost-and-arcane-a-short-story After meeting the new Lich King and pledging her loyalty to him, Laeth’an continued her magical studies under Kel’Thuzad and Lady Deathwhisper. Visit at Dalaran Laeth’an was sent to Dalaran as an emissary of the Damned to gain the Kirin Tor’s trust. The magi were distrustful of her, claiming that no “puppets” of the Scourge will ever gain their trust, but the Lichess was prepared for it. She gave her old robes to them, making them gasp in awe after they found out her true identity… yet they weren’t persuaded by it. After all the atrocities Scourge has committed, they would never trust the Lich King's minions again and Laeth’an did not try further persuasion. She took her belongings from her former chambers and vanished back to Icecrown. Torchkeep Now, Laeth’an serves as an emissary of the Damned in Torchkeep. If the player choses to affiliate themselves with Cult of the Damned (in the quest Two Sides of the Same Coin), Laeth’an will have a selection of items available for player to purchase, including the Cult of the Damned’s tabard and the Frosthearted Steed. Trivia * Her name is derived from lanthanum, which is a chemical element. * The name of her staff, Airu’talen, means The Messenger in Thalassian.https://horzkasvk.tumblr.com/post/171803947077/look-its-laethan-again-i-should-seriously * She has a pet magpie, Tervu. * She is sometimes referred to as “bastard daughter of Kel’Thuzad“ (most likely because of her affinity towards magic, sarcasm and tea), but it’s unknown if she is really his daughter (and even if she was, he (probably) wouldn't admit it). List of references